


just like this

by yutae (shinsoukoku)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Choking, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fingerfucking, Gangbang, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsoukoku/pseuds/yutae
Summary: "pretty," yuta says under his breath as he slaps taeyong again, harder than the first."don't encourage him," doyoung says. "he's not supposed to like it, right, taeyongie?"





	just like this

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be about them wrecking taeyong but it accidentally turned soft at the end ... oops

"i want you to be mean," taeyong says, kneeling on the floor. "really mean."

"are you sure, baby?" ten asks, gripping his shoulders. "what's your safeword?"

taeyong shakes his head. "i want it."

"you heard him," doyoung cuts in. he thinks ten shoots a half-hearted glare his way, but it's too brief to be sure. he doesn't care. they've only been discussing for a minute and it's already too long.

"let's give him what he wants, then," yuta says, reaching out a hand to caress taeyong's cheek. he rubs over the skin with his thumb for a moment, soothing, then pulls away and delivers a loud _slap_ to taeyong's face. it's almost like a signal to start.

yukhei looks up from his phone. "oh, are you guys finally starting?" ten gives him an exasperated look that he doesn't see as he slides off the bed and comes closer.

"pretty," yuta says under his breath as he slaps taeyong again, harder than the first.

"don't encourage him," doyoung says. "he's not supposed to like it, right, taeyongie?"

taeyong gasps out a breath as yuta hits him again. "n-no," he answers.

"no, what?"

"no, i'm not supposed to like—" taeyong cuts himself off with a whimper as ten wraps his hands around his throat from behind. ten squeezes, just barely, not enough to restrict his airway but enough to feel threatened, and taeyong shivers.

yukhei sits on the floor a few feet away, slowly stroking his cock and watching taeyong intently. "make him cry already."

ten obliges. his nails dig into taeyong's neck. his choked noises fill the room as he struggles to breathe, and tears spill out of his eyes as ten grasps harder. his vision blurs and he can't breathe, _can't breathe,_ wants to pull ten's hands away, but he keeps his hands clenched into fists at his sides and endures.

"he's done," doyoung warns after a few more seconds, and ten finally releases his grip. taeyong takes big, gasping breaths, spit dripping across his chin. his shoulders sag in relief, and he resists the urge to wipe at the tears streaming down his cheeks, because he knows he's not allowed to move unless they say so.

"get on your back," yuta says, and ten moves out of the way so taeyong can lay on the floor. the carpet pressing into his back is uncomfortable, but he bites his lip and tries to ignore it. as soon as he's settled, yuta lifts his foot and presses the heel of it right where taeyong's half-hard, pathetic cock is, and taeyong cries out. yuta grinds his foot while ten decides to step on taeyong's face, pressing hard into his cheek where yuta had hit him earlier and muffling his whines. taeyong can't breathe properly again—he feels so _used_ under the both of them.

doyoung sits, cross legged next to yukhei, who's acquired a bottle of lube, fingering himself to taeyong's noises. doyoung watches as ten kneels and shoves three fingers into taeyong's mouth at once, curling into the back of his throat, gagging and drooling all over them. he's choking on ten again, can't breathe can't breathe—

"you're so pathetic," doyoung says, scooting closer to make sure taeyong hears him. "this is all you're good for, and you're not even good at it. how can you call yourself a leader like that?"

taeyong chokes miserably on ten's fingers as shame shoots through him, involuntarily thrusting his hips up into yuta's foot. ten joins in: "you're not even talented at all. do you know how fucking annoying it was to have to dance with you? your pathetic, clumsy movements? to hear your disgusting voice rap over and over as we practiced?"

taeyong sobs at that, drool all over his chin, tears streaking his cheeks. ten wipes his fingers on taeyong's hoodie while yuta leans down to start palming at taeyong's dick through his shorts. ten pointedly ignores doyoung's glares.

"let me sit on his dick," yukhei says, getting up, and yuta moves out of the way for him after taking taeyong's shorts off. yukhei straddles taeyong, guiding the other's cock into his ass and sliding down, down, down. he lets out a pleased groan as he settles against taeyong's thighs, and the other lets out a moan, voice cracking.

yukhei doesn't move any further, seated on taeyong's cock. he tries desperately to thrust up, but yukhei pushes his thighs back down. yuta's fingers start to press against his rim, pushing inside, and he bites his cheek to stop the embarrassing noises from escaping his mouth.

ten slaps him, _hard._ "don't be such a selfish bitch. all you're doing is laying on the floor." he flinches at it. his cheek stings.

doyoung laughs cruelly. "weren't you worried about him earlier?"

"would you like me to hit you, too?" ten says sweetly, punctuating his words with another hit to taeyong's face.

"hey," yukhei cuts in. "stop arguing and sit on his face."

"i don't think you should be ordering me around," ten says, smiling with violent intent in his eyes, but he still strips and straddles taeyong's face. he automatically licks over ten's hole, pressing his tongue inside, and ten lets out soft noises while pressing further into taeyong's face.

yuta stops himself from making a snarky response to ten's words and says, "aren't you going to move, yukhei?"

"nope," he answers, stretching his arms. "i'm comfortable here." he loves the soft, warm feeling of being filled up.

yuta glances at doyoung, who's still fully clothed, erection straining against his pants. he hasn't moved from his spot, watching as ten fucks himself on taeyong's tongue. yuta thinks that doyoung is probably waiting for ten to get bored and leave like he usually does, because he hates doyoung's 'possessiveness.' doyoung likes watching the rest of them wreck taeyong. he doesn't like it when ten tries to act as if he knows how to treat taeyong better than he does, but ten never backs down, and yuta finds it amusing.

he presses two fingers inside taeyong and curls them into his prostate, moans muffled by ten's ass. yukhei really doesn't move—he sits perfectly still and holds taeyong's thighs down, enjoying the view of his tongue pressing into ten.

ten starts to touch himself, standing up and aiming his dick at taeyong's face. taeyong closes his eyes in anticipation, panting as yuta continues to press against his prostate, as yukhei clenches around him just a bit. ten cums with a grunt, spurting across taeyong's face, staining his hoodie further. it lands on the backs of his eyelids and across his cheeks. he whimpers but doesn't dare to say anything, hands curled into fists, eyes shut tightly.

ten slaps his spent dick across taeyong's cheek, wiping the rest of his cum off, then stands up and grabs his clothes from the floor.

"finished already?" doyoung tries to bait him, but ten ignores him and starts to walk toward the door.

he blows a kiss in taeyong's direction. "see you tomorrow at practice, hyung. i hope you can still move." the door closes behind him.

yuta withdraws his fingers as doyoung moves to cradle taeyong's head in his lap. "you shouldn't have let him insult you, taeyongie," he says, running his fingers through the strands of hair and wiping the cum off taeyong's eyelids.

taeyong's eyes flutter open. "'s okay. i know he didn't mean it." his voice is still raspy and broken.

" _i'm_ the only one allowed to speak to you like, right, baby?" taeyong nods. "now let me fuck your mouth."

yuta decides to slide his dick in at the same time doyoung does, and taeyong's cry comes out muffled against the base of doyoung's cock. yuta groans at the tight walls clenching around him and begins to thrust, matching doyoung's rhythm.

he glances at yukhei, who still hasn't moved a bit, content to just watch taeyong get fucked, stroking his dick slowly. taeyong's cries grow louder as yuta hits his prostate, gagging on doyoung.

doyoung cums first, deep inside taeyong's throat, and yukhei watches him swallow it all down. "good boy," doyoung praises as he pulls out and tucks himself back in his pants. he wipes at the corner of taeyong's mouth with his thumb and lets the other lick it off.

yuta had slowed his thrusts when doyoung came, and now he pauses completely and starts to lightly grind against taeyong. the other takes quick, short breaths, filling the room with his exhales.

"you two take care of him," doyoung says, leaning down to kiss taeyong on the mouth. "i'll see you in the morning, baby." he stands up to leave.

yuta waits until doyoung's out of earshot before he mutters, "he hates letting ten touch taeyong but he leaves him to us after he's finished."

yukhei shrugs. "i don't mind." he clenches around taeyong, causing a soft moan to fall from taeyong's lips. "how do you feel, hyung?"

"sore," taeyong groans. "my back hurts."

"let's get you onto the bed," yuta suggests, pulling out. taeyong's hole flutters around nothing. yukhei pushes himself up and off his dick.

it feels weird, taeyong thinks, because yukhei's sat on his cock for so long the cold air hitting it makes him shiver. the absence of yuta—his fingers or dick—in his ass is weird, too.

they manhandle him onto the bed, where he sighs in relief against the softness of the sheets. yukhei settles back onto his dick almost immediately, bottoming out and letting out a contented sigh.

"you're so eager," yuta teases, sliding his own dick back into taeyong's ass and starting to thrust.

"i like being full," yukhei says unabashedly, and finally— _finally_ he starts to actually lift his hips up and down. taeyong looks completely blissed out, pushing to meet yuta's thrusts, letting out pleased sounds all the while.

the sounds of skin slapping against skin blend together. taeyong comes first, stimulated by the both of them, splattering cum deep inside yukhei. he keeps lifting his hips up, slowly riding it out, breathing heavily.

yukhei cums soon after, all over taeyong's hoodie, letting out a soft groan. "oh, fuck, sorry."

"'s fine," taeyong assures him. "it was already stained, ah—" he moans as yuta stills and cums inside him with a grunt, the overstimulation making him shudder.

yuta pulls out, cum spilling out onto taeyong's thighs and the sheets. yukhei moves, too, and the feeling of his own cum dripping back onto his dick makes him twitch. yukhei sits next to him, exhausted.

"i'll get towels," yuta offers, getting up and heading to the bathroom. yukhei helps taeyong out of his stained hoodie.

yuta returns, handing a towel to yukhei, and starts wiping taeyong free of cum while yukhei cleans himself. taeyong doesn't move at all, completely worn out.

"thanks," he says, as yuta finishes, and the other presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

"i'll come back and change the sheets in the morning, okay? sleep well." yuta hands the towel to yukhei, who gets up to put both of them in the sink. he kisses taeyong on the forehead and hugs him.

taeyong makes a pleased hum. "goodnight, yuta," he mumbles as yuta stands up from the bed.

"goodnight," yuta calls, closing the door behind him as yukhei settles back on the mattress.

they end up cuddling together, yukhei's clothed chest pressed against his own bare back. "did you have a good time?" yukhei asks, letting out a yawn after.

"yeah. thank you for taking care of me." taeyong smiles into the pillows.

"no problem, hyung." yukhei ruffles his hair.

they fall asleep curled against each other.


End file.
